


He Followed His Heart

by Gancena



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just love them a lot and had to do SOMEthing, Introspection, Nowhere near enough fluff, but I think I got my feelings through, not enough fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gancena/pseuds/Gancena
Summary: It wasn’t so much that Trevor realized he was in love with Sypha. It was more of a matter of… admitting it.





	He Followed His Heart

It wasn’t so much that Trevor _realized_ he was in love with Sypha. It was more of a matter of… admitting it.

She was beautiful; that was plain for anyone to see. And then she’d proven to be just as intelligent and skilled with magic, catching his and everyone’s attention atop the buildings of Gresit. But so much was happening at the time that he could only spare a moment to appreciate it.

There were far more moments to appreciate once the Belmont Hold was rediscovered. Her fervent search for information. Her coming to him when tired and lonely, confiding in him her concerns about Alucard, and falling asleep right on his shoulder. Completing and performing the locking spell on her own. Raising them up the ruined staircase with a column of ice. She was incredible. She always was.

And then they won the war against Dracula, and Trevor was struck with the realization that it might have been the end of their time together. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, much less what to _do_ about it.

And then she’d asked him to stay with her, and everything felt so clear. And yet…

What he’d said about the journey being the closest thing to a life he’d ever had was true. But he knew he was lying to himself when he said Sypha was the closest thing he’d ever had to a friend.

He absolutely knew by then how he felt. Sypha was already his friend, he knew that. And, begrudgingly, he admitted Alucard was, too. Although Trevor had spent much of his life on his own, it didn’t mean that romance and love were foreign to him. He’d seen it between his parents, when they were alive. It was present in plenty of stories, real and fictional. He’d seen it between many, many people over many, many years of wandering.

He knew what it was like. And there he was.

It was even clear that she’d felt the same. The way she’d said she wanted him to be with her. The way she’d looked at him, held her hand out to him, held his arm on the cliffside by the forest. The way she’d held his arm again as they left the castle to set off on new journeys… just them. Alone together.

He thought it over again during that ride. He’d lost everything before. Of course some part of him would be… well, afraid of losing it all again. Losing her. But he also realized that everything was different now. He’d practically been a child then. And he’d been able to protect her when she needed it most, when she had to complete and perform the locking spell.

He could do it again if he had to. And he would, if he had to. Over, and over, and over.

It wasn’t much longer until they’d reached a stopping point in their journeys and had safely made camp, and then he let his heart lead, as he’d so been inclined to do in the recent past.

He caught her off-guard, too. She’d been getting something out the back of the wagon when he brushed close against her, closer than ever, and softly kissed her cheek.

Sypha turned to him, surprised and blushing before breaking into a grin and returning the gesture. Before either of them really knew it, they were kissing and embracing and laughing and just gently treading this new path, the path of lovers.

They shared a fur that night to sleep, and Sypha gratefully pressed flush against Trevor when he pulled her close. They were both warm with the glow of love.

Trevor definitely looked forward to having Sypha in his life forever.


End file.
